


Points of view

by AlfiaH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angels, King!Dean, Leviathans, M/M, Poison, Slash, bond, gay kiss, medieval!au, prince!castiel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfiaH/pseuds/AlfiaH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MedievalAU/Destiel.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Ti avrebbero ucciso, Dean”. Castiel si alzò con impeto e lo fronteggiò, nonostante il dolore alla schiena gli piegasse le ossa. “Ti avrebbero fatto a pezzi sotto i miei occhi e io non avrei potuto fare nulla per impedirlo. Ascoltami bene, perché non lo ripeterò un’altra volta: non c’è persona in questo castello, non c’è umano o fata o angelo in questo regno e sulla Terra di cui io non sacrificherei la vita per salvare la tua”. Dean boccheggiò, completamente spiazzato, ed indietreggiò fino a trovarsi con le spalle al muro, il cavaliere che stringeva tra le mani la stoffa della sua camicia. “E mi dispiace di averti abbandonato”, continuò Castiel, “ma se potessi tornare indietro, Dean, se potessi farlo, ti giuro che l’unica cosa che non rifarei è farmi catturare da quei bastardi per non essere qui con te e vivere con la consapevolezza che quando arriveranno – e lo faranno – io non potrò proteggerti".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Points of view

**Author's Note:**

> la storia è ambientata in un modo dove diverse creature sovrannaturali vivono a stretto contatto, ognuna nei rispettivi regni a stampo medievale. Castiel, Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel e Balthazar sono fratelli, Lisa è una fata (non di quelle piccole e stronze, più una fata alla... Uincs?) eeee non mi viene in mente più nulla quindi vi lascio alla storia!  
> (I nomi dei regni sono scontati, ma pace, almeno sono semplici da ricordare! *corre via*)

“In ginocchio!”  
La guardia reale lo scosse per una spalla e le ginocchia di Castiel cedettero troppo facilmente, cozzarono con violenza sul pavimento freddo, incapaci di sostenere il peso delle sue ali legate:  la corda attorno al suo torace sembrava farsi più stretta ogni volta che respirava e Castiel aveva il respiro accelerato per la paura – era solo, era lontano da casa, e si chiedeva se Gabriel lo stesse cercando o fosse ancora arrabbiato con lui per aver rotto il suo arco.  
Cercò di calmarsi e si guardò attorno; dall’interno il castello di Earthen pareva meno spaventoso, senza le torri cupe e i campanili che si stagliavano verso il cielo, squarciandolo con arroganza. All’interno era luce ed era tutto oro e porpora, un po’ come le stanze di Balthazar.  
Fece un respiro profondo ma la corda cosparsa di olio sacro gli lacerava la pelle e lo soffocava, l’odore gli pizzicava gli occhi; serrò le labbra e sollevò lo sguardo, strinse i denti ed incontrò quello imperscrutabile di John Winchester: ricacciò indentro le lacrime, poiché dopotutto lui era un principe e doveva salvare le apparenze – cosa avrebbe pensato suo fratello Michael se si fosse messo a frignare davanti al re degli umani?  
“Maestà, gironzolava nella foresta degli Djinn, oltre il confine”, spiegò concisa la guardia. Il re annuì grave e lo guardò con astio. Poi una voce distrasse entrambi.  
“È solo un moccioso”, pronunciò la voce, quasi atona. Castiel deglutì appena ed incontrò il viso lentigginoso di un ragazzino dalle braccia incrociate e dagli occhi verdissimi – l’angelo rimase a fissarlo per un po’: “non sono un moccioso”, mormorò. Il ragazzino non lo guardava nemmeno.  
“Dean”, lo richiamò il re.  _Dean_. Aveva un suono bellissimo. “Non lasciarti ingannare dalle apparenze. È un mostro. Sai cosa fanno i mostri agli esseri umani”.  
“Non sono un mostro! Non volevo fare del male a nessuno!” urlò Castiel, gli occhioni blu spalancati; la carne bruciava. La guardia gli assestò un calcio tra le scapole intimandogli di fare silenzio.  
“Per quale motivo ti aggiravi nel mio regno, allora? Non vi basta ciò che ci avete strappato con la forza?” stavolta fu John ad urlare e Dean si strinse un po’ di più le braccia al petto, come per proteggersi dal fantasma del freddo. L’angelo non aveva davvero idea di cosa il sovrano stesse parlando, del perché ce l’avesse tanto con lui e sbraitasse in quel modo, desiderava solo rialzarsi e tornare a casa, chiedere scusa a Gabriel e rannicchiarsi nelle sue stanze per un po’ a leggere gli antichi testi di suo padre – quelli che Balthazar aveva nascosto in uno scompartimento segreto nella sala da ballo, prima che Lucifer distruggesse tutto.  
Invece Winchester continuava ad urlare – contro suo figlio, stavolta – e la sua faccia si stava intorpidendo sul pavimento gelido (aveva già tentato la fuga mentre lo portavano al castello e sapeva per certo che provarci di nuovo non era una buona idea).  
“È colpa mia, signore”, intervenne di nuovo Dean. “Sono stato io a portarlo qui. Io- Io mi ero perso. Stavo cacciando nella foresta e-… E mi sono ritrovato ad Heaven. Lui” e lo indicò “lui mi ha riportato a casa. Se non fosse stato per lui…”  
John ritenne di aver sentito abbastanza e lo fece portare nelle segrete.

****

  


Le celle del castello di Earthen erano molto simili a quelle che avevano gli angeli ad Heaven, così ad un certo punto Castiel, immobile e col respiro incastrato nei polmoni per evitarsi altro dolore, desiderò ardentemente visitare anche le segrete degli altri castelli per sapere se fossero davvero uguali in tutti i regni – buie, gelide, fetide.  
Probabilmente stava solo cominciando a delirare – era quello che facevano i prigionieri prima di essere giustiziati, no? Deliravano.  
Per questo Castiel non si mosse quando la porta di ferro stridette contro il pavimento e una luce giallastra proiettò la sua sagoma contro la parete spigolosa, illuminando un familiare volto lentigginoso.  
“Seguimi”, ordinò Dean (o quello che era il frutto della sua immaginazione) con urgenza, ma l’angelo rabbrividì e rimase immobile.  
“Non voglio morire”, mormorò, ed il principe gli si fece più vicino mentre sguainava un coltello. “Non morirai”, rispose, senza accorgersi di quanto poco credibile apparisse con una lama tra le mani. L’angelo si tirò indietro d’istinto e barcollò goffamente quando una scarica di dolore gli fece drizzare le piume fino alla punta delle ali.  
“Non voglio farti del male”, lo rassicurò il ragazzo, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro. “Però dobbiamo fare in fretta”. Tagliò le corde e finalmente Castiel fu libero di respirare come si deve.  
   
Non fece domande. Non chiese dove stessero andando, perché aveva preso le sue difese, perché era venuto a liberarlo, non chiese perché aveva un livido sotto l’occhio e un labbro spaccato né perché si stringeva le braccia attorno al corpo in quel modo, quasi si abbracciasse da solo. Davvero, Castiel aveva un sacco di domande da fare, ma non ne fece nessuna – Dean non si era voltato a guardarlo nemmeno una volta e teneva la mano piantata sul fodero della spada, pronto a sguainarla.  
Non voleva parlare con lui e l’angelo non faticava ad immaginare il perché.  
“Sei un uomo giusto, Dean”.  _Dean. Bellissimo_. “Non devi sentirti in colpa”, sussurrò prima di sbattere il naso contro la spalla del ragazzo, che si appiattì al muro e lo zittì con un cenno mentre due sagome svanivano dietro l’angolo.  
“Non posso accompagnarti oltre, dovrai sbattere le tue  _cose piumate._ Sai volare _,_ no? _”,_  sussurrò sbrigativo. Castiel annuì, spiegando di poco le ali.  
“Bene. La prossima volta va a giocare da un’altra parte e sta’ attento a non perderti”.  
“Grazie”, rispose, ed una sensazione gelida gli chiuse la gola quando finalmente incrociò le iridi sfuggenti dell’altro; ebbe paura di affogare, affogare in tutto  _quello_  e, per l’ennesima volta in quella giornata, gli mancò il respiro. L’angelo gli strinse con forza una spalla e spiegò le ali candide, la carne bruciò sotto il suo tocco e Dean imprecò sottovoce balzando all’indietro e portando istintivamente una mano sulla parte lesa.  
“Che cavolo è?” sibilò arrabbiato.  
“Un arrivederci”.  
Il vento portò via Castiel prima che potesse spiegare l’impronta sulla sua spalla. Ma negli anni a venire Dean si sentì un po’ più al caldo.

 ****

  
  
Era quasi mattina nel regno di Earthen e nel castello si potevano ancora percepire gli echi della musica e del vino che pian piano sbiadivano con la notte mutando in malinconia: l’attimo era fuggito, la felicità era già ricordo.

 Sam, più euforico per i regali di compleanno che per aver acquistato un altro anno di vita (diciassette o diciotto, cosa poteva importargli?), l’aveva tenuto sveglio per qualche ora di troppo, e alla fine Dean era crollato – cosa ci trovasse, poi, in quei vecchi e polverosi mattoni ingialliti provenienti dal Nord, Dean non riusciva davvero a capirlo.  
Dormiva tranquillo, sognava sua madre; non bruciava come negli incubi che aveva fatto anni prima. Gli sorrideva e Dean le accarezzava il viso, celando negli occhi il terrore di poterlo dimenticare (si svegliava ogni mattina sollevato di non averlo fatto).  
Poi le vetrate del castello si infransero con un rombo ed il principe si slanciò in avanti per fare da scudo alla regina, ma quest’ultima scomparve nel fruscio del suo vestito dorato.  
“Madre!” urlò, poi un fischio acuto gli perforò i timpani e fu costretto a tapparsi le orecchie con le mani.

“ _Dean”,_  lo chiamò una voce come il metallo. “ _Dean_ ”. Sembrava il sibilo del vento. “ _Ascoltami_ ”, pregò. Poi tutto divenne buio.  
Per giorni ripeté lo stesso sogno, per giorni quella voce lo chiamò finché una notte, mentre stringeva la mano della regina ed il suo vestito si apriva e diventava petali nella sala da ballo, una mano si posò sulla sua spalla ricalcando l’impronta lasciatagli da un angelo anni prima, ed incontrò un paio d’ali e due occhi blu.

  
  


****

  
  
Dean Winchester, erede al trono di Earthen, non era affatto un codardo, non lo era mai stato e non aveva alcuna intenzione di cominciare ad esserlo. Per questo si strinse nel mantello rosso ed affrontò la bufera, le dita rigidamente strette attorno al manico della sua spada, il vento che gli sferzava la pelle e la spaccava in tagli rossastri. Scorse una figura alata tra la neve e si arrestò, le sue impronte repentinamente cancellate.

“Giochi ancora troppo vicino ai confini”, sogghignò il principe stringendo la presa sulla sua arma. L’angelo inclinò  il capo di lato e assottigliò quegli occhi blu che per settimane avevano invaso i suoi sogni, implorandolo di ascoltarlo. “E tu ancora non ti fidi di me”, rispose Castiel con una smorfia scontenta. “Pensi che potrei mai farti del male, Dean?”  
“Penso che potresti provarci”, lo sfidò facendosi più vicino, “ma finiresti col culo per terra in meno di due secondi”. Ci mise un po’ per accorgersi che aveva smesso di nevicare e che, in effetti, non si trovava più a casa.  
Suppose di trovarsi nel regno Heaven, a casa di Castiel, e ciò lo fece sentire abbastanza un fuorilegge da fargli sguainare la spada – che l’angelo, improvvisamente troppo vicino, fuse con la sola forza del pensiero.  
“Ma che cos-…”  
“Non ho molto tempo, si accorgeranno della mia assenza”, mormorò sbrigativo. “Dean, ascoltami.  Nostro padre è scomparso e Michael, mio fratello, ha preso il suo posto e… Lui è diverso, Dean. Non c’è misericordia nel suo cuore, non c’è perdono, lui non riesce… Vi odia per quello che avete fatto a Lucifer e Mary…”  
Al suono di quel nome il giovane Winchester scattò in avanti in un impeto d’ira e lo afferrò per i lembi della lunga giacca beige tirandoselo vicino, gli occhi colmi d’odio ed i canini scoperti in un ringhio rabbioso. Castiel non si mosse e non distolse lo sguardo, di nuovo si sentì sul punto di affogare e si umettò le labbra, la gola improvvisamente secca. “Non osare ripetere quel nome”, sputò Dean. “Non  _osare_ pronunciarlo nemmeno. Qualunque cosa mio padre abbia fatto a quello stronzo di Lucifer, se l’è ampiamente meritato. Spero che marcisca all’inferno, spero che marciate tutti all’inferno”.  
“Dean, Lucifer amava tua madre, è caduto per lei…”  
“Lui l’ha uccisa! L’ha violentata e l’ha massacrata sotto i miei occhi!” urlò scuotendolo, ma Castiel non si spostò di un millimetro, ricalcò l’impronta sulla spalla del ragazzo, in religioso silenzio, e per la prima volta il suo tocco fu reale; sfiorò la superficie gelata della sua anima e Dean scattò indietro come scottato. “Che mi hai fatto?” chiese, stupito dalla sensazione di quiete che pervase il suo corpo. Niente odio, niente rabbia, niente angoscia – pace, come nei suoi sogni, ed il mondo era diventato un posto più bello. “Stai bene?”  
Il principe degli angeli inclinò il capo di lato e, come se non avesse sentito le domande, riprese a parlare: “per quanto ancora andrà avanti? L’odio, la sete di vendetta… Nostro fratello ha fatto del male tua madre e per questo John disprezza e massacra la nostra specie da anni – non passa giorno senza che Michael non odi la vostra con tutto se stesso, non passa giorno-” e la sua voce si spezzò, i suoi occhi divennero lucidi mentre si posavano su Dean. “Siamo nati per proteggervi, Dean, e non facciamo altro che distruggerci a vicenda. Promettimi che metterai fine a tutto questo”.

 ****

  
  
La guerra era cominciata.

Michael era sempre più silenzioso, le loro truppe venivano decimate, Balthazar sorrideva meno da quando Gabriel l’aveva abbandonato sul campo di battaglia – non era stata una questione di coraggio quanto di principi e punti di vista differenti, lo giustificava lui; per Michael era un traditore e basta.  
Anche Castiel lo era.  
Combatteva accanto ai suoi fratelli e passava le notti nei sogni di Dean, gli rivelava strategie, parlava con lui, ridevano insieme come se si conoscessero da una vita; a volte Dean gli permetteva di toccargli la spalla e sbirciare nella sua anima, poggiava la mano sulla sua e se la premeva addosso come volerne risucchiare il calore; ‘tanto è solo un sogno’ si diceva, credendo che l’angelo non potesse sentirlo – a Castiel veniva sempre un po’ da piangere, ma non rivelava mai al principe ciò che era riuscito a sentire.  
Nessuno sospettava di lui: Castiel riusciva a guardare Balthazar negli occhi solo dopo essersi ripetuto che era per una giusta causa, che suo Padre sarebbe stato fiero di lui.  
“Come riesci ad entrare nei miei sogni?” gli chiese Dean una notte. “Voglio dire, se non volessi farti entrare?”  
Se ne stava seduto sulla riva di un lago, l’aria era dolce, la luce filtrava tra gli alberi e rendeva i suoi occhi ancora più verdi. L’angelo accanto a lui si limitava ad osservarlo mentre lanciava un altro sassolino, che crepò lo specchio d’acqua un paio di volte prima di scomparire sul fondo.  
“È merito del legame” lo informò Castiel, “dieci anni fa, quando mi hai aiutato ad evadere dalle segrete del tuo castello, ti ho scelto. Questo è il tuo sogno, Dean. Se mi senti è perché desideri ascoltarmi, se mi vedi è perché desideri vedermi”. Le sopracciglia del ragazzo scattarono sarcasticamente verso l’alto, ma l’angelo non si lasciò demoralizzare e prese a fissare le piccole onde sulla superfice blu. “Noi angeli siamo stati creati per vegliare su di voi, per proteggervi, Dean. Ognuno di noi è destinato a legarsi ad un essere umano prima o poi”.  
“Lucifer era legato a mia madre”, realizzò Dean. Castiel annuì.  
“Quando lui… Quando lui l’ha uccisa ha spezzato il legame, ha invertito il corso della natura e vi ha privato della primavera. Da allora ci è proibito avvicinarci agli uomini. Mio Padre soffriva molto per questo. Lucifer era sempre stato il più luminoso di tutti – Balthazar dice sempre che aveva un gran cuore e la testa calda. Michael l’amava molto”.  
“Era un gran figlio di puttana” lo corresse il principe. Altre crepe sull’acqua.  
“Mi dispiace, Dean”.  
“Non è colpa tua”.  
Ancora piccole onde. Nessuno parlò per un po’, la notte stava per sbiadire.  
“Perché io?” chiese infine il giovane Winchester.  
“Ero un bambino, Dean. In quel momento sentivo che era la cosa giusta da fare, che avevi bisogno di me”.  
“E pensi ancora che lo sia?”  
Ma Castiel era scomparso, al suo posto fuoco e fiamme.

 ****

  
  
John Winchester morì tra le braccia del suo secondogenito e Dean non poté fare nulla per impedirlo.

Sam non ebbe tempo di piangere suo padre come i soldati non ebbero tempo di piangere il loro sovrano, perché c’era ancora da combattere, ogni angelo aveva la forza di cento uomini e le frecce cosparse di olio sacro sembrava ferirli sempre meno – o forse era la stanchezza che annebbiava gli occhi di Dean e gli faceva credere che tutto fosse vano.  
John Winchester morì tra viscere e sangue sul campo di battaglia e Dean non ebbe tempo di realizzare ciò che questo comportava (la corona, responsabilità, decisioni, doveri, relazioni), perché era troppo occupato a  _cercare Michael._  
I piedi affondavano nella neve, i soldati tenevano il naso all’insù e le lame fendevano l’aria: gli angeli erano caduti nell’imboscata ed erano stati accerchiati, si dibattevano come uccelli in trappola, ma nessuno abbandonò la battaglia. Il principe (era ancora un principe?) avrebbe avuto tempo per ammirarne il coraggio più avanti, dopo aver strappato le ali a quel bastardo piumato.  
“Michael!” ruggì quando intravide due ali che si spiegavano con violenza e bruciavano contro le corde, che si tendevano e faticavano a tenerlo giù. Aveva visto il re di Heaven soltanto una volta, ma avrebbe riconosciuto quel culo piumato tra mille. “Questo è per mio padre!” gli gridò contro, e, mentre l’angelo imprecava e si dibatteva e spazzava via i suoi uomini come granelli di sabbia, un sibilo metallico vibrò  brutale nell’aria ed una delle sue ali si schiantò nella neve, bianco su bianco, rosso su rosso, ancora per metà ancorata alla sua schiena. Un grido disumano si levò nel cielo ed il re alato cadde sulla terra, cercando di raggiungere con le mani il punto dove i muscoli erano stati recisi e penzolavano tra le scapole, sfilacciati e sanguinanti.  
La rabbia gli bolliva il sangue e lo rendeva invincibile, il sangue lo assetava; sollevò di nuovo la sua spada, ancora ed ancora, maciullò, implacabile, le sue ali e Michael aveva gli occhi e la bocca spalancati mentre Dean ne faceva penzolare un pezzo davanti al viso, sulla punta della lama.  
“Arrenditi!” gli ordinò. “Dovrai uccidermi”, mormorò l’angelo in risposta, ma quando Dean fece per sollevare nuovamente il metallo al cielo, incrociò tra la confusione un paio di iridi blu che lo supplicavano di fermarsi  _(‘per quanto ancora andrà avanti, Dean?’_ ) e vi si aggrappò con tutto se stesso, benché avesse pregato a lungo di non incontrarle mai sul campo di battaglia.

 ****

  
  
Fu Balthazar a firmare la resa.

La guerra era durata quasi due anni e lui era stanco, Michael era a pezzi (letteralmente) e di tanto in tanto Gabriel mandava qualche lettera dal regno di Vahallah dicendo di chiamarsi Loki e di aver sposato una straniera. Castiel venne proposto come successore di Michael, rifiutò.  
“Basta spargimenti di sangue”, disse Sam, lapidario – Dean riteneva che suo fratello fosse molto più capace per quanto riguardava le questioni burocratiche, perciò si limitava a stargli accanto mentre veniva stipulata la pace (lui se la cavava decisamente meglio con la guerra). “Qualunque cosa sia avvenuta in passato, gli errori commessi da mio padre e da vostro fratello, l’astio tra i nostri regni… Possiamo superare tutto questo, possiamo ricominciare, possiamo  _perdonare_. Nulla di ciò che faremo potrà restituirci i nostri cari, potrà solo impedirci di perderne degli altri”. Balthazar annuì in silenzio.

  
“Giocate pure dove vi pare”, sogghignò Dean allungando una mano. L’angelo gliela strinse, ricambiando il sorriso sarcastico. “E voi non venite a trovarci troppo spesso”.  
 

****

  


Earthen era molto diversa da come la descrivevano i libri che Castiel aveva letto: era fredda di un freddo burbero, il grigiore delle nubi penetrava nella terra avvolgendo la rocca del castello ed il cielo plumbeo sembrava volerlo schiacciare da un momento all’altro, precipitandogli sulla testa. Niente incanti, niente magia: la neve era gelida al tatto ed il vento gli ghiacciava le piume.  
 A volte Castiel aveva bisogno di tornare a casa, e Dean non aveva nulla in contrario. Probabilmente l’angelo doveva avere qualcosa di terribilmetne sbagliato perché ogni volta che il sovrano alzava le spalle mormorando un distaccato “sei libero di andare dove ti pare” lui rischiava di soffocare e non si sentiva affatto più libero – ma infondo la libertà non è davvero mai stata una questione di movimento.  
L’aveva escluso. Non gli permetteva di entrare nei suoi sogni, non gli permetteva di toccarlo, evitava il suo sguardo per impedirgli di sbirciare nei suoi pensieri e Castiel, che non si sbagliava affatto sull’avere qualcosa di sbagliato, rimaneva ad osservarlo per ore come una statua marmorea, in attesa di chissà cosa, e si sentiva un pochino meglio.  
“Questa mattina ho ricevuto una lettera da mio fratello Gabriel. Mi chiedeva di raggiungerlo a Vahallah per una questione urgente. Vorrei il vostro permesso per…” disse il cavaliere alato dopo un veloce inchino, che l’altro ignorò.  
“Puoi fare ciò che desideri,  questo è un paese più-o-meno-libero. Porta una scorta con te, se lo reputi necessario”, farfugliò il re piegato su una pila di scartoffie. Ne avvicinò una al volto, guardandola con astio. “Ma dove diavolo si è cacciato quell’idiota di Sammy? A che servono i fratelli minori se non puoi sfruttarli?”  
“Lasciate che dia un’occhiata”, tentò, ma il re si mosse a disagio sulla sedia e scosse il capo.  
“Posso farcela, non preoccuparti. Puoi andare. E se vedi Sam, digli di portare il culo qui”.  
“ _Dean_ ”, pronunciò lentamente, come una preghiera, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di quanto quel nome gli fosse realmente mancato durante i mesi della sua permanenza al castello. Dean.  _Bellissimo_. Il diretto interessato sollevò rapidamente la testa solo per ritrovare il viso di Castiel ad un soffio dal suo. “Non puoi chiamarmi così al castello…” cominciò, ma in un attimo le labbra del principe furono sulle sue e delle dita gli accarezzavano la spalla, scaldandogli l’anima. Il re impiegò un momento di troppo per imporre una qualsiasi distanza tra i loro corpi, perché la lingua dell’angelo stava già forzando la sua bocca e la sua mano era andata a coprire quella sulla sua spalla. Dean serrò le palpebre ed il principe gli addentò il labbro inferiore con rabbia, lasciò scivolare una mano sulla sua nuca e strinse tra le dita i  capelli corti, costringendolo a piegare di poco la testa per approfondire il bacio. “ _Guardami_ ”, ringhiò sulla sua bocca umida ed il sovrano lo accontentò schiudendo di poco gli occhi. “Non lasciarmi fuori, Dean,  _ti prego_ ”.  
Quando Castiel rafforzò la presa sul suo braccio ed avvertì quella familiare sensazione di freddo e vuoto, Dean gli affondò le unghie nel polso e sibilò un gelido “lasciami” facendolo sussultare.  
“Cosa ti ho fatto?”  
“Cass, lasciami!” sbottò il re spingendolo via con entrambe le mani, senza successo. Era come tentare di buttar giù un muro di mattoni con una carezza.  
“ _Io ho dato tutto per te_. Ho tradito i miei fratelli, ho lasciato la mia casa  _per te_ , e tu mi ripaghi così?”  
Dean spalancò gli occhi verdi quando si ritrovò nuovamente a pochi centimetri dal viso dell’altro, e finalmente Castiel poté affogarvici di nuovo – fu come tornare a casa, anche se le pareti erano umide e spoglie ed il pavimento era spaccato in qualche punto, come se qualcuno si fosse divertito a prenderlo a martellate. Percepì la paura e l’oblio; ancora la bocca di Dean si schiantò sulla sua, e fu come guardare in basso ed avere le vertigini.  
I denti cozzavano ogni volta che i loro volti si inclinavano un po’ di più per accrescere quel contatto umido ed asfissiante, le loro lingue si intrecciavano nella bocca del cavaliere (com’era giusto che fosse, era il re a dettare le regole) e le mani si scontrarono goffamente a metà strada – un paio salirono sulla schiena di Castiel, fino all’attaccatura delle ali, un altro scesero lungo il fianco di Dean, fino alle cosce, e lo tirarono su come niente fosse, azzerando la distanza tra i loro corpi e costringendolo a sedersi sull’imponente tavolo al centro della sala. Il re tirò con forza una manciata di piume e Castiel avvertì la terra girare pericolosamente, mentre tutto si riduceva a quello, al suo tocco tra le scapole, alla sua pelle (come poteva essere così calda e celare un’anima d’inverno?), a Dean.  _Bellissimo_.  
Presto il ragazzo ebbe bisogno di ossigeno (Castiel, invece, avrebbe potuto respirare Dean fino a morirne), e la sua voce suonò come una supplica spezzata: “non posso, Cass. Io- Io non posso”.  
E Castiel fu ad un passo dal cadere.  


****

  


Promise che gli avrebbe spiegato al suo ritorno.  
Una settimana dopo il cavaliere fece sapere che si sarebbe trattenuto ancora qualche giorno nel regno di Vahallah perché suo fratello aveva bisogno di supporto – di che genere, Castiel non lo aveva scritto. Dean fu troppo occupato a respirare per preoccuparsene.  
Era come se qualcuno gli avesse strappato un pezzo di carne e l’aria potesse passare attraverso la ferita, sottopelle, gelandogli i muscoli; faceva sempre più freddo ad Earthen quando Castiel andava via.  
“Prima o poi dovrai dirglielo”. C’era sempre quella nota di rimprovero nella voce condiscendente di Sam. Dean non era del tutto sicuro di apprezzarla, ma a volte gli ricordava sua madre.  
“Lo so”, si limitò a rispondere. Ombre aguzze guizzavano sulla parete drappeggiata di rosso, il fuoco scoppiettava come se partecipasse vivamente alla conversazione.  
“Vorrei che papà ce l’avesse detto prima”.  
“Era un po’ troppo morto quando ci ho parlato l’ultima volta”. Dean si stiracchiò pigramente, proprio come un gatto, come se non stessero davvero parlando di quello. “E comunque non cambia le cose. Siamo maledetti, Sam, e lo saranno i nostri figli. È solo colpa nostra se…”  
“Smettila, Dean. Troveremo una soluzione, lo facciamo sempre. E quel figlio di puttana di Lucifer si rivolterà nella tomba”.  
 Il sovrano si strinse un braccio attorno al corpo come faceva da bambino e suo fratello gli strinse una spalla a mo’ di conforto. “Ogni volta che Cass tocca la mia anima attraverso il marchio sento che una parte di lui imputridisce, come se potesse sporcarsi le mani solo sfiorandomi.  _E gli piace_. Non credo se ne renda davvero conto- dovresti vedere i suoi occhi, Sam, dovresti vedere come mi guarda. È come se ci affogasse dentro e non volesse essere salvato, come- come se la mia anima fosse veleno e lui ne fosse dipendente”.  
“Sistemeremo tutto, vedrai”.  
Le ombre mangiavano la stanza, il fuoco non bastava a scaldarla; il re si fissava le mani con aria assorta: eccolo, l’Inverno di Earthen.

****

  


Fare l’amore con Dean è qualcosa che Castiel arriva a malapena a comprendere, figuriamoci a spiegare. Non ha niente a che vedere con qualunque cosa gli abbia mai descritto ( o mostrato) Gabriel, è come se fosse saliva e pelle e gemiti, e fosse comunque  _di più_  e non esistessero altre parole. C’è solo Dean ed è bellissimo e Castiel giura a se stesso che sarà sempre così,  _sempre_. Lo giura anche a Dean mentre affoga nei suoi occhi ed infila le mani tra i suoi capelli corti; il suo re gli sorride, gli bacia il petto glabro e sussurra un “quanto sei smielato”, ma il cuore di Castiel fa comunque una capriola, perché si tratta di Dean e  _non potrebbe mai sporcarsi toccandolo._  
“Apri le gambe”, ordina il re e l’angelo vorrebbe rispondergli con un sarcastico ‘sei sempre così dolce quando stai per scopare con qualcuno?’ però tace ed ubbidisce, perché una volta Gabriel gli ha detto che l’ironia uccide l’erotismo, ed in effetti lui non vuole davvero pensare a cosa dice Dean quando scopa con qualcun altro.  
Il sovrano preme un ginocchio sul rigonfiamento umido tra le sue cosce e gliele stringe così forte da lasciargli dei lividi – non gliene lascia, ovviamente, ma Castiel ha l’impressione di sentire ancora addosso la pressione dolorosa dei suoi polpastrelli ed immagina che si tratti di lividi sotto pelle. Dean non ne è molto felice.  
“Non è giusto” gli soffia all’orecchio prendendogli il lobo tra i denti e tirando piano. “Io non posso lasciarti marchi sulla pelle”.  
“Non ne hai bisogno”. Il cavaliere si aggrappa alle sue spalle e tira su il bacino per strusciarsi contro il suo ginocchio in cerca di sollievo, e Dean l’accontenta allineando le loro erezioni ed impugnandole insieme, strappandogli un gemito.  
“Dean”. Bellissimo. “Voglio farlo così, voglio guardarti mentre mi fotti.  _Ti prego_ ”, ansima sul suo torace, e non ha bisogno davvero di una risposta perché l’erezione di Dean diventa più dura ed il sovrano gli morde il collo, ostinato.  
“Sarà più complicato, e doloroso”.

“Sarà bellissimo”, risponde e stronca con un bacio qualsiasi obiezione. Il sovrano non avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire in ogni caso.

  
  


****

  
  
Lisa è bella e ha le ali e sorride più di quanto abbia mai sorriso Castiel in vita sua. Anche Dean sorride molto quando è con lei – Castiel ha letto un sacco di libri sulle fate ma nessuno accenna ai sorrisi. Non può credere che non si tratti di magia.

“Non lo è”, conferma Sam. “Lisa non gli ha fatto nessun incantesimo, Dean le sorride spesso perché vuole conquistarla. Lei può aiutarci a spezzare la maledizione, ma è necessario sanare i conflitti tra i nostri regni”. C’è qualcosa che il principe Winchester lascia taciuto, un sottinteso che al cavaliere sfugge – qualcosa che dovrebbe afferrare perché infondo anche lui è un principe e dovrebbe sapere come funzionano queste cose.  
In verità, lo sa. Ma non vuole davvero saperlo.

Quando Lisa si trasferisce al castello Castiel torna a casa per un po’.

  
  


****

  
  
“Dove diavolo eri finito?!”

Dean era arrabbiato, stringeva spasmodicamente i pugni lungo i fianchi, lottava contro se stesso per non sollevarne uno e fargli male –  _farsi_ male. Castiel serrò le labbra in una linea sottile e poi ne ripiegò una metà verso l’alto, gli occhi sulla mano destra del re; non era più bravo a nascondere l’ira, impiegava solo più tempo per scoppiare. La sua voce arrivò all’orecchio di Dean come una doccia gelata. “Ho sentito che ti sei sposato”, disse atono ed il sovrano aprì la bocca un paio di volte senza dire nulla.  
“ _Sono passati undici mesi, Cass_ ”. Ed era come se quella semplice frase potesse riassumere tutto ciò che Dean voleva dire. “ _Undici fottuti mesi_. Pensavo fossi schiattato da qualche parte. Hai idea-”  
“Pensavo che questo fosse un paese libero”.  
“È tutto ciò che hai da dire?”  
L’angelo assottigliò lo sguardo come se cercasse di ricordare la risposta.  
“Sono qui per metterti in guardia, Dean. I leviatani sono riusciti a scappare dal Purgatorio dove un tempo erano relegati e ci hanno attaccati. Balthazar è morto”. Il re strabuzzò gli occhi e gli chiese di parlare più lentamente, ma l’angelo lo ignorò. “Sono mostri antichissimi, io non- l’unico che sa come sconfiggerli è Metatron, ma è scomparso dalla circolazione secoli fa, nessuno sa se sia ancora vivo. Siete in pericolo e- Cristo, Dean, smettila di urlare”, esclamò e si portò le mani alle orecchie, barcollando in avanti. Il giovane Winchester fu abbastanza rapido da circondargli una vita con un braccio ed evitargli lo schianto col suolo, diventato improvvisamente alto. Diceva qualcosa –  _Cass, Cass, Cass_  – ma la sua voce gli giungeva ovattata, un fruscio sempre più lontano che gli faceva sanguinare i timpani e gli spaccava la testa.  
Serrò le palpebre con violenza.

  
 Quando le risollevò tutto attorno a lui tacque; il castello di Earthen era sparito lasciando posto alle macerie ed alla polvere, al puzzo di sangue e carne bruciata che gli dava la nausea. Tossì e piegò la testa di lato incontrando lo sguardo vacuo del cadavere di uno dei suoi soldati, le ali strappate. Ebbe un conato di vomito, tentò di mettersi seduto, ma un dolore lancinante alla schiena gli spezzò il fiato in gola; urlò, gridò fino a non avere più voce in corpo,  cercò di raggiungere con le mani il punto dove le sue ali erano state strappate, si rannicchiò tra la polvere e cominciò a tremare, la pelle sul fianco bruciava di nuovo. “Aiutami” mormorò, e sfiorò l’impronta rossa con le dita.  
Poi riprese a sognare.  
 

****

  


Castiel dormiva da giorni e Dean cominciò a sospettare che non volesse svegliarsi. Sam gli aveva ricucito le ferite sulla schiena (il re si fidava solo di lui per quell’incarico) ma non era stato in grado di dirgli nulla che non sapesse già: Castiel aveva due cicatrici scure al posto delle ali ed un’impronta sul fianco destro che non poteva non essere di Dean – perché durante tutto quel tempo il bastardo non poteva essersi legato a qualcun altro, no?  
Infondo gliel’aveva giurato e, Cristo, Dean si era impegnato così tanto per credergli, per non buttare al vento ciò che avevano. Così tanto.  
“Come sta?” chiese la regina carezzandogli un braccio. Il re si massaggiò le tempie e le rivolse uno sguardo stanco. “Il bastardo se la sta prendendo comoda. Cosa dicono le fate?”  
Lisa gli poggiò le labbra tra i capelli in un bacio dolce e si sedette al suo fianco. “Fanno quello che possono, ma per curare un angelo è necessaria un’energia molto potente - per guarirne migliaia ci sarebbe bisogno di un miracolo. Più di uno, se contiamo anche il problema dei leviatani. Il diario che vi ha lasciato vostro padre non ne accenna?”  
“Dubito avesse mai visto qualcosa del genere. Ci serve aiuto”. Dean si alzò con uno sbuffo, Lisa non ebbe bisogno di chiedere dove stesse andando.  
Il soffice materasso si inclinò sotto il suo peso e Dean non riuscì a non pensare a quanto fosse strano condividere di nuovo il letto con lui, quanto apparisse spazioso ora che le quelle ali ingombranti erano sparite – persino Castiel sembrava più piccolo e indifeso senza. Il cuore gli si strinse nel petto, deglutì a vuoto.  
“Cass… Io non- è strano parlare ad un tizio che dorme”. Si schiarì la voce, sospirò, poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia, sospirò di nuovo. “Sammy dice che puoi sentirmi, che non sei… Che sei ancora vivo. Che probabilmente mi stai sognando. Penso- penso che lo saprei se fosse così, no? Come l’ultima volta”. Gli scostò i capelli scuri dalla fronte e gli accarezzò la vita, ricalcando la sua impronta (perché era sua, giusto?). Una profonda fitta di dolore alla schiena gli mozzò il fiato, ma non si allontanò. “Una volta… Una volta hai detto che si sogna ciò che si desidera. Mi sentirei offeso se tu non mi stessi sognando”.  
“Ho anche detto che gli angeli non sognano. Ma tu non mi ascolti mai, vero Dean?”  
Un mormorio roco attirò la sua attenzione; Castiel spalancò gli occhi blu e per Dean fu come tornare a vivere, benché non ricordasse di aver mai smesso.

 ****

  
“È bello rivederti in piedi, Cass”. Sam gli diede una pacca affettuosa sulla spalla. “In effetti è bello rivederti in generale”.  
“Non era mia intenzione stare via tanto a lungo. Le mie scuse”. Gli occhi di Castiel rimanevano fissi sulla figura piegata in avanti di Dean, vagavano sulle mani incrociate in grembo, si soffermavano sull’anello d’oro al dito, sulle spalle curve coperte dalla stoffa e desiderò poggiarvi sopra le labbra, solo un lieve contatto per sanare la distanza ed alleviare le sofferenze – le sue, quelle di Dean, non era più sicuro della differenza.  
“Cosa è successo, Cass? Soprattutto: come lo fermiamo? Non sono riuscito a trovare nulla sui leviatani, i testi non ne parlano. I nostri uomini migliori sono alla ricerca di questo Mega...”  
“Metatron”. L’angelo (o ciò che ne rimaneva) scivolò su una sedia con una smorfia di dolore e si umettò le labbra prima di cominciare a parlare: “non so come sia successo, chi li abbia liberati. I leviatani sono creature antichissime e hanno forma umana, potrebbero essere chiunque”. I fratelli Winchester si lanciarono un’occhiata allarmata, Castiel si strinse le braccia al corpo. “Hanno il sangue nero quindi sarà semplice controllare che nessuno di noi lo sia. Sono piuttosto sicuro che sia così. Non so chi li abbia liberati, ma deve essere stato un angelo perché sono comparsi al castello all’improvviso – all’inizio pensavamo si trattasse degli umani, ma divenne subito chiaro che non era così. Per mesi hanno dato la caccia a me ed a Gabriel; volevano sapere dove si trovasse Metatron. Quando hanno capito che non ne avevamo idea ci hanno massacrati – erano poco più di dieci e hanno fatto a brandelli centinaia dei nostri soldati, strappando loro le ali. Senza quelle un angelo riesce a sopravvivere per poche ore –  muore dissanguato o affretta il processo strappandosi la pelle con le unghie. Nessun angelo sopporterebbe di sopravvivere alle proprie ali”.  
“Ma tu sei qui” lo interruppe il principe.  
“ _Io desideravo morire_ ”. La voce del cavaliere si alzò di un’ottava e Dean lo guardò negli occhi. Odiò essergli stato tanto lontano. “Ho pregato giorno e notte affinché accadesse, ma il Legame teneva in vita la mia parte umana. Cominciai a sognare Dean ma il dolore mi teneva sveglio- non so quando sia comparso il marchio. Io… Io avevo bisogno di qualcuno che mi aiutasse a sopportarlo. Mi dispiace”.  
“Quindi ora sei… Umano?”  
“Suppongo di si”.  
Dean decise di averne abbastanza e si alzò in silenzio, seguito da Sam che, intuite le sue intenzioni, lo precedette, lanciando un’occhiata significativa a Castiel prima di dileguarsi con un “penso io ai test”, lasciando il re a meditare sulla sua scarsa autorevolezza.  
“Dean, mi dispiace”, ripeté Castiel come una supplica. Il sovrano si passò una mano tra i capelli, molto vicino ad un esaurimento nervoso.  
“Per cosa? Per essertene andato? Per avermi ignorato? Tu- tu non hai idea di cosa si provi”, sbottò infuriato.  
“Lo so, Dean. Io-”  
“No.  _Adesso_  lo sai. Lo senti, Cass? Il vuoto ed il freddo che ti lascia la mano che ti ha scaldato l’anima quando va via. Il dolore che ti ricade addosso e ti schiaccia perché la tua altra metà ha deciso di non volerlo più sopportare con te. Tutto questo è stata una  _tua_  scelta,  _tu_  hai deciso di appartenermi e io-” la voce gli si incrinò e fu costretto a portare il dorso della mano alla bocca per non lasciarsi sfuggire un altro singhiozzo; Castiel lo guardava ad occhi sgranati.  
 “Io capisco di non essere granché, okay? Capisco di averti ferito come ferisco tutte le persone che amo, ma io non ti avrei mai abbandonato. Se tu ti fossi fidato di me, avremmo evitato tutto questo, l’avremmo affrontato insieme tu avresti ancora…”

  
“Ti avrebbero ucciso, Dean”. Castiel si alzò con impeto e lo fronteggiò, nonostante il dolore alla schiena gli piegasse le ossa. “Ti avrebbero fatto a pezzi sotto i miei occhi e io non avrei potuto fare nulla per impedirlo. Ascoltami bene, perché non lo ripeterò un’altra volta: non c’è persona in questo castello, non c’è umano o fata o angelo in questo regno e sulla Terra di cui io non sacrificherei la vita per salvare la tua”. Dean boccheggiò, completamente spiazzato, ed indietreggiò fino a trovarsi con le spalle al muro, il cavaliere che stringeva tra le mani la stoffa della sua camicia. “  
 _E mi dispiace_  di averti abbandonato”, continuò Castiel, “ma se potessi tornare indietro, Dean, se potessi farlo, ti giuro che l’unica cosa che non rifarei è farmi catturare da quei bastardi per non essere qui con te e vivere con la consapevolezza che quando arriveranno – e lo faranno – io non potrò proteggerti. Quindi smettila,  _smettila_  di credere che tu sia l’unico a cui importa, che io mi sia stancato di te, che sia colpa tua o di una stupida impronta, perché quello che provi tu lo provo anch’io e non ho bisogno di toccarti per sfiorare la tua anima; mi è sempre bastato guardarti negli occhi”.  


****

  
Non erano riusciti a trovare Metatron. O meglio: l’avevano trovato, ma era un po’ troppo sparso ovunque sul terreno per intavolare qualsivoglia discussione sui leviatani – che sicuramente non dovevano essere il suo argomento preferito.  
Scoprirono che tagliare loro la testa poteva essere molto efficace e che tagliare loro le mani poteva evitare che li infilzassero con un ipotetico oggetto contundente, ma era pressoché inutile dal momento che sembravano preferire di gran lunga sbranarli a morsi. Scoprirono che avevano un debole per la carne umana, in particolar modo per quella dei bambini, e che la magia delle fate faceva loro a malapena il solletico, che comunque i mostri non soffrivano. Scoprirono che Gabriel aveva fatto una lunga chiacchierata con lo zio prima che quest’ultimo schiattasse, e che non aveva mai avuto la più pallida idea di come uccidere i leviatani – ma Gabriel poteva aver detto una stupidaggine perché sostanzialmente era quello che Gabriel faceva.  
Ma non aveva importanza.  
Alla fine era stata una questione di priorità, le priorità di Castiel.  
Dean l’aveva supplicato, l’aveva  _implorato_  di salvare sua figlia, la principessina Mary, ma Dean aveva un braccio mutilato e stava morendo dissanguato, e Castiel non aveva tempo da perdere.  
Dean l’aveva odiato per un po’, era passato all’odiare se stesso e poi aveva smesso perché non c’era altro che potesse fare –  _l’odio porta altro odio, per quanto ancora andrà avanti, Dean?_  
Sam vendette l’anima a Crowley, re di Hell, poiché Dean e Castiel non avevano più molto da vendere, e i leviatani, che avevano fatto a pezzi regni e cuori, furono rispediti da dov’erano venuti insieme ad Eva, l’angelo che li aveva liberati.  
Non vennero firmati accordi di pace, non vennero tenuti discorsi.  
Gli angeli ricostruirono il loro castello e Gabriel venne incoronato re, le fate piansero la loro regina, il sovrano di Earthen ripugnava di guardarsi allo specchio ed il suo angelo senz’ali lo prendeva per mano e gli ripeteva che era bellissimo. “È colpa nostra. Siamo maledetti, Dean”, diceva Sam di tanto in tanto per spiegare l’Inverno perenne dei loro cuori, mentre fuori le stagioni avevano ripreso a girare da un po’.  
Alla fine si era trattato di una questione di prospettive, le prospettive di  _Qualcuno_.  
Perché anni prima c’era stato un angelo caduto per amore di una donna, e quando  _Qualcuno_  glielo strappò via lei maledisse la sua stirpe, e scese all’Inferno con Lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehm... *coffcoff* Salve a tutti! Sono AlfiaH e questo è il primo lavoro che pubblico su AO3 che ho piacevolmente scoperto da poco. Non so ancora bene come funzioni il tutto, ma spero di imparare presto - i suggerimenti sono bene accetti dal momento che sono abbastanza ritardata su queste cose.  
> Ringrazio coloro che hanno letto fin qui e che decideranno di lasciare un commento!  
> AlfiaH <3


End file.
